


Contribulatio

by inverbatim



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also that one collective headcannon where they're happily married and living together post-island, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Hinata has a breakdown, Implied PTSD ??, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverbatim/pseuds/inverbatim
Summary: Not in this shade of black. Since when was his hair this long? Senseless, was it getting to him?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Contribulatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floruerunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floruerunt/gifts).



The floor felt cold, he thought to himself, fingers tip-toeing through every line in the marble. Barefooted, it almost felt like it was getting inside his bones.

It felt like it was out to consume every piece of flesh he had.

No, he thought, not again. His surroundings were barely visible, probably alone, and it was fine, because he didn't really want anyone to see him like that. 

Or did he? The corner of the room kept getting smaller, as did his breath. No matter how much he curled himself up, it didn't stop the cold from getting to him. Almost shattering - he felt like a piece of handmade glass, so fragile, about to break with every and any touch. The darkness - wait, the darkness? Not realizing exactly what covered his own eyes, he lifted his hand to touch it.

Hair.

Hair, again. It felt funny. This hair wasn't his. 

Not in this shade of black. Since when was his hair this long? Senseless, was it getting to him?

Tremble, tremble, was the sound his bones made inside the vessel that was supposed to be him- his, what? It doesn't make sense. What were they talking about? He's not a vessel. Not a vessel, just a normal person, not a...

"Hey," softness came along with the cold, a familiar one, this time. It didn't feel like rubber gloves, but silk. "Can you hear me?"

He lifted the weight he would dare call a "head"; the hair was still blocking his vision, but he was sure he could see green coming from the other side. "Can you take my hand?" No, impossible, how could he trust those people? He knew what happened if they touched him. "Here," the voice stood there, not moving an inch. "Do you remember who I am?"

Hinata slowly came to his senses. "I'm going to touch you. Is that okay?" The white-haired boy in front of him whispered as he intertwined bony fingers with one another. Gentle, wasn't he? Washed him up, made him warm on the inside, calmed his bones. "Look... does it hurt?" He wasn't really sure. "I hope not," the boy laughed. It sounded more like a muffled cough. "It's not like I have that strenght. Come here."

Fragile-looking hands pulled him closer, exposing the rest of his body to the light. They held him, each finger carefully placing limbs back where they should be. The head, of couse, was kept near the chest. 

"Just listen to my heartbeat, okay?" The boy laughed again - was he trying to hide those unnecessary comments? -, and suddenly, all of his thoughts had the same voice as the hands holding him. Hinata recognized the warmth now. One hand trailed its way to his arms, which made Hinata flinch. "Ah, you did it again," The disappointment he expected was nowhere to be found. "Even though I told you not to.." Fingers rubbed the markings on his wrist, and done. No more pain. Was he an angel? 

"But it's fine!" He smiled, hiding away the marks. "I'll take care of them like I always do. You know you don't have to be scared."

Hinata looked up. He could see everything so clearly now. It almost felt like nothing changed. That smile equaled the sun.

"Right, Hinata-kun?"

Komaeda placed a small kiss on his forehead, making sure his mechanical arm wouldn't use more force than necessary. Hinata fell asleep shortly. It took Komaeda back to the days where they would sit under palm trees and admire how the sun kissed the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift... thank you for reading 💚


End file.
